My Live In Your Hands
by Niellee Cho
Summary: Lee sungmin seorang namja angkuh dan sombong namun pintar. Cho kyuhyun seorang namja cerdas begitu juga cerdik. Mereka berdua saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan nilai dan tempat tertinggi dihati wanita di sekolahnya. Namun suatu saat kyuhyun mendapatkan suatu rahasia besar tentang Lee sungmin. "mati kau Lee sungmin.." /KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Review/DLDR/Chap 4 Is Up!
1. Chapter 1

Cast:- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee SungMin

Rate: T

Disclaim: KyuMin not Mine but my story is mine,Pure from my heart (?)

Don't Bash, Don't Flame, Don't Plagiat !

Enjoy Please :))

**~ My Love In Your Hands~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lee sungmin kau terlambat lagi !" Bentak Kim Seosangnim.

"Ne .. saya memang terlambat lalu kenapa?" Ujar Sungmin santai lalu berlalu meninggalkan guru kim yang sudah siap mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Yaakk Lee sungmin ikut seongsaenim ke ruang konseling sekarang !" Bentaknya sekali lagi lalu akhirnya mendapat respon dari Sungmin.

"Hmm .. baiklah .. " Lee Sungmin hanya mengikuti langkah demi langkah guru konselingnya, ya memang hampir setiap hari Sungmin akan berhadapan dengan Kim seosangnim, guru konseling di sekolahnya karena alasan terlambat. Sungmin sudah beberapa kali mendapat peringatan agar tidak terlambat namun kenyataanya justru membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk. Sungmin masih dapat bersekolah disini dengan alasan dia sangat berprestasi, dia selalu mendapatkan ranking 1 paralel di sekolahnya dan jangan lupakan pula jika sungmin merupakan anak orang kaya yang bisa saja membeli seluruh sekolah yang berada di seoul.

"Silahkan duduk .." ujar kim seosangnim tanpa basa – basi.

"Seperti biasa .." Sungmin hanya mengamati ruang guru konseling yang dia tempati saat ini tanpa mendengarkan perintah dari kim seosangnim sama sekali.

"Lee Sungmin !" Bentak guru kim entah sudah berapa kali hari ini, hanya untuk mengurusi Lee Sungmin.

"Hmm.. baiklah baiklah tuan putri" Sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal kearah Kim seosangnim dan akhirnya Lee Sungmin mau menuruti perintah guru kim.

"hhaaah.." Guru Kim hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan bad attitude yang sungmin miliki karena Kim seosangnim memang tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi. Karena memang sekolah ini juga sekolah swasta yang didirikan oleh ayah Lee sungmin.

"Lee sungmin .. Kau tau berapa kali kau berurusan dengan guru konseling?" Ujarnya dengan pasrah karena memang sudah lelah menghadapi muridnya yang satu ini.

"Entahlah .." Jawab sungmin santai.

"Ya sudah sekarang kau kembali ke kelas.. Hari ini kau ada ulangan bukan?"

"Kau sudah tau bukan jawabanya kim seosangnim?" Sungmin pun keluar dari ruang konseling, dia pun buru – buru untuk pergi ke kelas karena hari ini ada ulangan bahasa dan park seosangnim tidak suka jika ada murid yang terlambat. Park Zhoumy atau biasa dipanggil dengan Park seosangnim merupakan guru teradil disekolah ini, dia tidak menilai murid dari kekayaanya. Menurutnya terlalu percuma membanggakan kekayaan yang bahkan kekayaan itu hanya milik tuhan semata, guru religious memang.

"Lee Sungmin kau terlambat?" Tanya Park seosangnim ketika dilihatnya Sungmin sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas.

"Hmm.. tadi ada masalah dengan guru kim di ruanganya jadi aku sedikit terlambat .." Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Tanpa aba – aba sungmin pun masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Tak ayal murid – murid di kelasnya memandangnya. Ada yang memandangnya takjub akan keberanianya, ada yang memandangnya jengkel karena ketidaksopananya.

"Apaa?" Tanya sungmin tiba – tiba sontak membuat murid – murid yang memandang sungmin mengarahkan matanya lagi menuju ke papan tulis yang kosong. Ya karena hari ini ada ulangan jadi tidak ada acara tulis – menulis. Yang ada hanya kertas – kertas ulangan. Dengan gerakan tangan sungmin guru park akhirnya kembali ke mejanya

.

.

.

.

"Kyu ini sekolah mu .. kau akan sekolah disini .. arraseo !" Kim Heechul atau biasa yang di panggil dengan Nyonya Kim itu lalu membawa kyuhyun masuk kedalam sekolah barunya. Shappire Blue High School sekolah yang sama dengan Lee sungmin. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengikuti instruksi dari eommanya atau Nyonya Kim.

Kali ini tekad dari Nyonya kim begitu kuat ia ingin anaknya sekolah dengan baik, pasalnya kyuhyun terkenal dengan kenakalanya di sekolah lama hingga kemudian akhirnya secara terpaksa sekolah lamanya mengeluarkan dia, walaupun kyuhyun terkenal dengan kejeniusanya juga. Dan dia sekarang harus sekolah disini di Shappire Blue High School, sekolah elite tetapi penuh dengan didikan yang keras. Di peruntukan untuk siswa jenius tetapi memiliki sisi kenakalan yang tinggi dan itu cocok untuk type orang seperti kyuhyun dan sungmin yang terkenal akan kenakalanya.

"ne .. ne .. ne .. Aku mengerti .. dan tunjukanlah dimana kelasku aku akan pergi sendiri" Kyuhyun pun mempercepat langkah kakinya dan meninggalkan nyonya kim dibelakangnya, dan sedikit siulan bersenandung tanpa mendengarkan omelan dari nyonya kim sama sekali.

"Cho Kyuhyun ! Dimana sopan santunmu eohh?" Bentak nyonya kim lalu mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa berjalan beriringan dengan kyuhyun.

"Ne .. ne .. ne .. kau selalu membicarakan sopan santun dirumah, sekarang kita bukan dirumah bukan? " Cho kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian meninggalkan nyonya kim yang hanya mematung mendengar ucapan anaknya tersebut.

"Dasar kau .." ujarnya tak bisa berkata – kata lagi, lalu segera menyusul langkah anaknya lagi, sementara tiba – tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Nyonya kim yang berada disampingnya menabrak tubuhnya.

"Aish kau ini cho .." Nyonya kim memegang keningnya yang agak sakit itu, sementara kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah eommanya itu.

"Nah ini ruang guru kan ? kita akan ke ruang guru?" Tanya kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Nyonya kim. Kyuhyun pun segera mengetuk pintu ruang guru tersebut, tak lama kemudian munculah seorang wanita dengan kacamata tebal dan agak berisi itu.

"Annyeong .. saya adalah Nyonya Kim Heechul dan ini Cho Kyuhyun .. dia adalah murid baru disini .." Ujar Nyonya kim sambil membungkuk ramah.

" Ah ne .. silahkan masuk" Ajak Kim Seosangnim.

"Gomawo .." Akhirnya Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun masuk keruang guru, dan mereka pun dipersilahkan duduk oleh Kim seosangnim.

"Jadi kau yang akan bersekolah disini?" Tanya Kim Seosangnim.

"Kau sudah tau bukan? Kenapa bertanya lagi eoh? Terlalu basa – basi " Ketus Kyuhyun

"Aish Cho kyuhyun jaga sikapmu !" Bentak sang eomma, tetapi hanya dibalas anggukan malas oleh cho kyuhyun.

'Satu lagi anak seperti Lee Sungmin' Gerutu guru kim, yang pasti hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm baiklah .. sekarang ayo Kyu, seosangnim akan menunjukkan dimana letak kelasmu" Ajak Park Seosangnim yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan Cho kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Park Seosangnim, saya membawa anak baru untuk dikelas ini .." Ujar Kim Seosangnim.

"Oh baiklah, silahkan masuk, kelas sudah akan dimulai sekarang .. " Park Seosangnim pun membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke kelasnya. Sementara Kim seosangnim kembali ke kantornya.

"Saya permisi dahulu .. "

"Ne .. Silahkan .." Kim Seosangnim pun kembali ke tempat mejanya dan memintanya untuk berkenalan.

"Nah sekarang perkenalkan namamu di depan teman – teman barumu" Pernyataan itu pun membuat kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya bosan, sudah beberapa kali dia harus seperti ini? Mungkin lima kali? Ah molla. Dan sekarang harus memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida .." Ujar Kyuhyun ketus. "Sekarang bolehkah saya duduk?" Lanjut kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Park Seosangnim dan teman – teman yang lain tercengang. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk namja yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang kelas itu. Dia tersenyum sumringah mendengar kata – kata kyuhyun. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin.

"ehhmm .." Park seosangnim pun akhirnya angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di kelas.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau bisa duduk di bangku pojok belakang bersama Lee Sungmin" Tunjuk Park Seosangnim kearah meja sungmin yang memang sebelahnya masih kosong. Tanpa permisi akhirnya Kyuhyun pun langsung menuju ke meja kosong Lee sungmin, dan lagi – lagi membuat Park Seosangnim dan yang lainya tercengang.

'Sepertinya anak itu bisa membuatku bersenang – senang' Batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued **

**Hai Hai Hai, Bertemu dengan saya author baru di FFN, Gomawo sudah membaca FF abal - abal ini :)) oh yah Panggil saya Vee ajah yah *Gak nanya* Ini FF KyuMin pertama yang saya publish disini. **

**Pendek yah ? *Memang* Jelek yah ? *Pasti* Alurnya membosankan yah? *Jelas*Typo(s) *Banyak* mianhae kalo masih banyak kesalahan dan alur cerita yang membosankan, namanya juga author abal - abal -_-**

**Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa FF KyuMin yang saya simpan. kalau FF ini mendapat respond yang bagus saya akan mempublish FF saya yang lain :))**

** Review please :))**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: - Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

Rate: T

Disclaim: KyuMin not mine, but my story is Mine ! Pure from my heart (?)

Don't Bash ! Don't Flame ! Don't Plagiat !

EnJOY !

.

.

.

**~My Live In Your Hands~**

"Sungmin-ssi tunggu aku .."

Merasa terpanggil Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah seseorang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Oh kau kyu .. ada apa?" Tanyanya ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun berlari kearahnya sambil memakai tasnya.

"Eumm .. a-aku .."

Sungmin jengah melihat kyuhyun yang tampaknya sangat bertele – tele. Dan akhirnya dengan langkah cepat Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Kyu aku tidak suka bertele – tele .. aku kira kau sama denganku .. ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lainya, pengecut .." Sungmin masih membelakangi Kyuhyun dan sudah hendak melangkahkan kakinya hingga sebuah tangan mencegahnya pergi dengan menarik lengan Sungmin, tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun sebuah Smirk sudah bertengger di bibir Sungmin.

"Hmm .. baiklah aku akan ikuti tantanganmu .." Senyum sungmin terkembang mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh mulut Kyuhyun. "Hmm .. tapi ada syarat yang kau harus turuti juga .." Tanpa sadar Sebuah Smirk juga terpampang dari bibir kyuhyun.

"Apa ?"

" Eumm .. " Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun sudah berada di Dahi mulusnya, seolah – olah sedang berpikir syarat apa yang akan diberikanya kepada Sungmin. Tak berapa lama lagi – lagi smirk Kyuhyun terpampang sangat jelas, hingga Sungmin pun yang melihatnya merinding seketika.

'Aku Harap kau tidak salah bermain denganku Lee Sungmin' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Cepat katakanlah .. aku tidak suka bertele – tele, kau tahu bukan Cho Kyuhyun .." Ujar Sungmin yang lagi – lagi hanya mendapat sebuah Smirk dari Kyuhyun.

"Kita lihat saja besok, besok aku akan memberikan sebuah syarat kepadamu .."

"Bilang saja kau bingung dengan syarat apa yang akan diberikan kepadaku.." Tantang sungmin, ketika sungmin akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mendahuluinya dan berbalik menghadap sungmin.

"Aku tidakbingung dengan syarat yang akan kuberikan kepadamu, bahkan aku sudah mempunyai beberapa syarat dan aku tinggal memilih dan mengatakanya kepadamu ..hanya saja .." Kyuhyun sengaja menggantungkan perkataanya yang berhasil membuat Sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung .."

"Hanya saja apa? Katakan saja Kyuu !" sungmin benar – benar jengah sekarang. Dia sudah berancang – ancang pergi, kyuhyun mendekatinya, semakin mendekatinya dan bibir kyuhyun sekarang tepat disamping telinga sungmin. Entah kenapa tubuh Sungmin menegang sekarang. 'oh sungmin apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?' gerutu sungmin entah kenapa pikiranya berlari kemana – mana.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menyesal bermain denganku min ... dan juga aku ingin kau memikirkan kembali tantanganmu itu.. karena menurutku kau tak akan berhasil kau tau itu min .." Tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika, apa maksud kyu? Benarkah dia akan kalah dari tantanganya sendiri?

'Lee Sungmin Tidak akan pernah kalah' Sungmin menyemangati diri – sendiri.

"Ku harap kau yang tidak akan menyesal Kyu .." Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Kyu sndiri dan tanpa sadar lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menunjukkan Smirknya.

'Kau salah .. kau yang akan menyesal Lee Sungmin' Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan tempatnya ketika dia sudah tidak melihat siluet dari Sungmin lagi.

**Flashback**

"Kau murid baru .. dan kau berani juga yaah .." Ujar Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi disamping sungmin.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini .." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu semakin merapatkan dirinya keada kursinya.

"Arraseo .." Namja berambut blonde itu kemudian mengamati Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Kyuhyun pun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukkan. Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan benda kesayanganya dari dalam tasnya, ya apalagi kalau bukan PSP yang selalu setia berada didalam tasnya. Lalu tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya tak terkecuali Sungmin.

"Ya sekarang kerjakan soal yang sudah Seosangnim berikan, waktu mengerjakan hanya satu jam .. kerjakan dengan serius .. dan untuk murid baru, aku rasa materi ini sudah pernah diajarkan disekolah lamamu, jadi aku harap kau bisa mengikuti ulangan ini dan mengerjakan soal – soalnya dengan baik .." Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya dibicarakan hanya mengangguk malas lalu menyimpan kembali PSP kedalam tasnya. Tanpa basa – basi Kyuhyun pun mengerjakan soalnya begitupula dengan Sungmin.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk mengerjakan soal – soal yang diberikan Park Seosangnim. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan berdiri dan membuat murid – murid yang sedang mengerjakan soal berbalik dan menatap takjub kepada mereka. Mengerjakan soal dengan level yang tidak bisa dikatakan mudah. Namun mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu sesaat.

"Park Seosangnim yang juga melihat mereka pun akhirnya angkat tangan. "Apa kalian berdua sudah selesai mengerjakan soal itu ?" Pertanyaan itu hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Kalau begitu kalian letakkan soal dan jawabanya dimeja lalu sambil menunggu teman kalian yang lain kalian bisa berada diluar untuk beberapa saat .." Lanjut Park Seosangnim yang lagi – lagi hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin pun keluar dari Kelas, Sungmin hendak melangkah pergi menuju kantin tiba – tiba kyuhyun mengalangi langkah Sungmin.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Hanya pergi kekantin .. Aku bosan berada disini .." Ujar Sungmin.

"Kau ingin mengantarkanku berkeliling sekolah ini?"

"Ck, Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarkanmu? Kau bisa meminta bantuan pada orang lain .." Decak sungmin lalu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang mudah bosan akhirnya mengikuti Sungmin menuju ke kantin.

"Aisshh bisa tidak kau tidak usah mengikutiku?" Sungmin yang risih akibat diikuti oleh Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara. Namun yang didapat hanyalah wajah stoic Kyuhyun yang menjengkelkan.

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun sampai dikantin sekolah, dengan cepat Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju tempat antrian untuk memesan makanan. Beruntung kantin sepi saat ini sehingga Sungmin langsung bisa memesan makanan dan minuman. Sungmin hanya memesan roti pangggang dan jus strawberry yang memang menjadi makanan dan minuman favoritnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun hanya memesan softdrink tanpa memesan makanan sama sekali. Setelah memesan Sungminpun langsung menuju meja pojok kantin yang jendelanya mengarah ke arah lapangan. Kantin ini berada di lantai tiga, sekolah sungmin memang mempunyai kantin disetiap lantainya jadi siswa tidak perlu turun ataupun naik hanya untuk mengganjal perut mereka. Sungmin pun duduk, sementara Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memilih duduk disisi pojok lain dan masih satu baris dengan Sungmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa siswa berlalu lalang di kantin, banyak dari mereka mengamati Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun adalah murid baru jadi wajah kyuhyun masih asing dimata mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa murid perempuan yang blak – blakan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memintanya menjadi pacar.

"Oppa .. maukah kau menjadi namjaku? Oppa sangat tampan dan aku mencintai oppa .." Ujar salah satu dari tiga yeoja yang mendekati Kyuhyun.

Yaak tidak bisa .. Oppa tampan ini milikku .." Tolak satu Yeoja lagi.

"Kalian stop .. Biar Oppa saja yang memilih .. bagaimana oppa?" Tawar yeoja satunya lagi, kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu malas, terlalu sering melihat yeoja – yeoja genit disekolah lama jadi kyuhyun tidak menanggapi hal tersebut. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kelasnya. Sebentar lagi ulangan akan selesai, jadi dia hanya duduk sebentar dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Keputusan Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan para yeoja ini mendapat protesan dari para yeoja tersebut, mereka tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yaakk .. Oppa kau belum membalas pertanyaan kami .." Ucap ketiga yeoja itu serentak, di iringi oleh helaan nafas panjang dari mereka, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sementara Sungmin? Sungmin hanya mengamati kejadian tadi sekilas, dia tidak berbicara sama sekali. Mungkin Sungmin sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Ya memang Sungmin memang sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana yang sangat hebat.

'Ide yang bagus Lee Sungmin' Batin sungmin, lalu sungmin pun berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sungmin pun berjalan dengan santainya sambil bersiul menuju ruang kelasnya, di tengah jalan Sungmin bertemu dengan sahabatya Lee Donghae atau biasa dipanggil Donghae yang memang berbeda kelas denganya.

"Lee Sungmin .." Panggil Donghae seraya melambaikan tanganya.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Sungmin

"Hmm .. Aku punya berita bagus untukmu .." Jawab Donghae, senyum terkembang merekah dibibir Donghae membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum, namun berbeda senyuman Sungmin adalah senyuman misterius. Senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan dengan jelas.

"Mwo? Katakan saja ... kau jangan sampai mengikuti jejak Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu berbelit .." Ujar Sungmin yang hanya dibalas oleh tautan alis dan mimik wajah kebingungan dari Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Nuguya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Dia murid baru dan sekarang dia sekelas denganku dan duduk disampingku .." Jawab Sungmin, lalu menampilkan wajah stoicnya.

Donghae yang mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin semakin menautkan alisnya.

'Bukanya Sungmin tidak suka duduk dengan orang lain selain aku, hyuk dan kibum? Kenapa sekarang dia duduk dengan orang lain? Bahkan orang baru dikenalnya ..' Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus dilontarkan dari benak donghae.

"Park Seosangnim yang memintanya .. lagipula dikelasku hanya ada satu bangku kosong lagi dan itu hanya disebelahku .." akhirnya Sungmin pun menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang berada di benak.

Donghae yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sungmin pun akhirnya berkomentar juga. "H-hyung .." Ujar Donghae terbata – bata dia masih tak percaya Sungmin mengetahui isi hatinya.

"Ck dasar kau ikan amis, kau memanggilku Hyung hanya karena aku menebak isi hatimu .. padahal kau jarang bahkan tidak pernah memanggilku hyung .." Sungmin pun akhirnya mengeluarkan protesnya karena perkataan Donghae, Sungmin dan Donghae memang satu tingkat. Namun jangan salah Sungmin satu tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kibum karena dulu dia sempat berhenti bersekolah karena ada urusan lain yang lain yang lebih penting dibanding sekolah.

Protesan Sungmin tersebut hanya dibalas oleh cengiran tidak berdosa oleh Donghae, jengah terhadap sikap Donghae akhirnya Sungmin bicara to the point.

"Apa berita bagusnya ?" Tanya Sungmin

"Malam minggu ini kita boleh adakan party disekolah ini .. " Donghae tidak berhenti menebarkan senyumanya saat menceritakan tentang berita bagus ini.

"Bagus .. kau persiapkan perlengkapan semuanya, kita akan mengadakan big party .. Jangan lupa siapkan wine terbaik dan juga perlengkapan terbaik juga .. Jangan lupakan hanya orang – orang tertentu saja yang bisa berada di party ini .." Perintah Sungmin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae. Sungmin tak henti – hentinya menebarkan senyuman.

"Baiklah aku pergi ke kelas dulu .." Sungmin pun menepuk pundak Donghae sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Donghae.

Sesampainya di kelas Sungmin sudah melihat Park seosangnim meninggalkan ruangan. Itu artinya jam park seosangnim sudah selesai. Sungmin pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat duduknya. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sudah menempati kursinya dan sedang asyik bermain dengan PSP kesayanganya.

"Kau sudah kembali ternyata .." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih berfokus kepada PSP kesayanganya.

"Aku punya tantangan untukmu .." Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sungmin.

"Tantangan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukkan Kepalanya. "Ya tantangan .." Jawab Sungmin.

'Tantangan? Menarik ..' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau bersedia ?" Lanjut sungmin.

"Apa tantanganya .. euhhmm .. aku harus memanggilmu siapa .." Kyuhyun memang belum berkenalan dengan Sungmin. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, kau boleh memanggilku Sungmin .."

"Hmm.. Baiklah Sungmin-ssi.. Jadi apa tantanganmu?"

Sungmin tak henti – hentinya tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun tertarik dengan tantanganya.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu menjadi yang pertama disekolah ini, dan tidak ada yang menyaingiku .. dan sepertinya kau adalah rival yang pantas untukku .. lagipula kau cukup tampan untuk menggoda murid yeoja disini .." Lagi – lagi sungmin menebarkan Smirk kebanggaanya.

"Lalu apa tantanganku?"

"Mudah saja .. kau hanya perlu menyaingiku dalam berbagai hal .. kecerdasan, ketampanan, lalu kau suka Sport?" Kyuhyun menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

"Bagus .. itu juga termasuk .. bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Tampaknya Kyuhyun masih mempertimbangan tantangan dari sungmin, dia tampak berbikir sekarang. "Bagaimana ?" Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

'Kau tak akan berhasil melawanku Lee Sungmin, Kau tau?' Batin Kyuhyun bangga.

"Akan kupikirkan Lee Sungmin .."

**FlASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Gimana Nih Chapter 2 nya? Tambah Absrud ? *Banget* Sorry for many Typo(s)**

**Sebenarnya judul FF ini "My Live In Your Hands" Entah kenapa pas lagi share ngetiknya "My Love In Your Hands" Baru sadar pas udah nyampe rumah -_-**

**Oh ya yang tanya kenapa marga Heechul sama marga Kyuhyun itu berbeda, nanti akan dijelaskan chapter depan ^^ Next or Stop?**

**Review Please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: - Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

Rate: T

Disclaim: Kyumin not is mine ! But this story is mine ! Pure from my heart (?)

Don't Bash ! Don't Plagiat ! Don't Flame !

EnJOY!

**~My Live In Your Hands ~**

.

.

.

"Aku Pulang .." Diamati seisi ruangan ini namun nihil tidak ada sahutan dari pemilik rumah tersebut, hanya beberapa pegawai yang langsung menemuinya.

"Maaf tuan muda .. nyonya sedang tidak ada dirumah .." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat kepada majikan mudanya tersebut.

"Baiklah .. Cepat bawakan makanan kedalam kamarku .. Ingat apa makanan kesukaanku bukan?" Ucapnya ketus yang langsung mendapat anggukan hormat dari pegawai tersebut.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu tuan .."

"Cepatlah jangan suka berbasa – basi .. kau tahu bukan aku sangat tidak suka berbasa – basi .."

"E-eu baik tuan .. "

Dengan cepat sungmin sungmin menaiki anak tangga itu, sesampainya dikamar diapun langsung mengambil laptopnya lalu bermain game. Lima belas menit kemudian pegawai tersebut mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"T-tuan ini pesanan anda .." mendengar suara pegawainya itu Sungmin pun langsung membuka pintunya dan ..

**Braaakk**

Terdengar suara gebrakan pintu yang lumayan keras, pelayan itupun hanya menghela pasrah menerima perlakuan dari tuan mudanya tersebut. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

.

.

.

"Kyu kau sudah pulang .." Senyuman tak henti – hentinya terpampang dari nyonya Kim.

"Eumm .. dan aku lelah .. jadi jangan mengusikku dulu .." Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan eommanya tersebut, dia lebih memilih meninggalkanya dan menuju kamar.

Nyonya Kim yang melihat itu hanya diam termenung melihat sikap dan sifat berbeda dari kyuhyun.

'Maafkan eomma Kyu .. Maafkan Eomma .. Kau masih marah dengan eomma ?' Tanpa terasa tetesan demi tetesan air mata nyonya Kim mengalir dari matanya. Sorot kecewa pun terlihat dengan jelas dari nyonya Kim.

"Yeobo kau menangis?" Nyonya Kim pun tersentak saat melihat suaminya Kim Hangeng sudah berdiri dibelakangnya memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Eum .. aniyo .." Buru – buru Nyonya Kim menghapus airmatanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat suaminya juga ikut bersedih.

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong yeobo .." Hangeng pun memutar tubuh Nyonya kim agar menghadap kearahnya. Lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya "Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu .." Lanjutnya. Nyonya Kim pun mengangkat tanganya meraih tangan Hangeng yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Di usapnya perlahan tangan suaminya tersebut namun beberapa saat kemudian Nyonya Kim ingin menundukkan kepalanya, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Hangeng. Lalu menatap lekat Nyonya.

"Ada masalah? Apakah ini tentang Cho Kyuhyun?" Nyonya kim Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng tersebut.

"Tenang lah .. Suatu hari nanti pasti dia akan luluh .. kau hanya tinggal bersabar yeobo .." Ujar Hangeng menenangkan istrinya tersebut.

.

.

.

**Braaakk**

Terdengar bunyi gebrakan pintu dari kamar Kyuhyun, dengan langkah kasar dia berjalan menuju tempat berukuran King size lalu membantingkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Arrgghh .." Kyuhyun mengusap kasar rambutnya. Lalu dia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengambil PSP yang masih berada didalam tasnya.

"Ck, kenapa ini membosankan .." Setelah beberapa menit bermain dengan PSP kesayanganya akhirnya Kyuhyun menghempaskan PSP nya itu.

"Aku muak dengan kalian semua !" Teriak Kyuhyun, lalu tiba – tiba sebuah Smirk terpampang dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Sudah lama aku tidak bersenang – senang .." Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Belum sempat membuka pintu utama, sebuah suara mengintrupsi kyuhyun untuk membalikkan badanya. "Mau kemana kyu?" Tanya Nyonya kim sambil berteriak.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Balas kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan nyonya kim yang hanya bisa mengelus dadanya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya ke arah kota seoul yang jaraknya sangat dekat. Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk menuju kesebuah club ternama di seoul.

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya bak seorang bangsawan menuju ke arah meja khusus yang sudah disediakan oleh pemiliknya untuk orang – orang penting seperti Kyuhyun mungkin.

"Ah akhirnya kau datang juga kyu, sudah berapa lama kau tidak kesini eoh? Satu tahun ? dua tahun atau lebih ? hahahaha " Canda pemilik bar yang memang sudah mengenal baik Kyuhyun.

"Ck kau jangan bercanda Yesung-ssi .. Aku baru dua bulan tidak kemari .. lagi pula aku sedang sibuk dengan sekolah baruku .. dan juga aku jatuh sakit beberapa minggu lalu .." Yesung tersentak mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun. Melihat gelagat aneh dari Yesung akhirnya Kyu pun langsung mengutarakan rasa tidak sukanya. "Yaak kau kenapa pabbo! Aku tidak suka melihat wajah aneh mu itu .." Lalu Kyuhyun pun melipatkan kedua tanganya diatas dadanya.

Yesung yang melihat aura tidak suka dari Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mencoba menetralkan perasaanya. "eoh? Gwenchana .. Yaakk Don't call me pabbo !" Protes yesung tak suka panggilan dari Kyuhyun. "Arraa – arra ! ambilkan aku wine terbaikmu sekarang .." Kyuhyun pun mengangkat tanganya lalu mengayun – ayunkannya memberikan tanda agar Yesung cepat memberikan wine untuknya. "Ck.. dasar Kau !" Ujar Yesung lalu segera mengambilkan sebuah Wine untuk Kyuhyun.

'Ada apa denganmu Kyu?' Batin Yesung

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin ! Palli Ireona ! Apa kau ingin terlambat terus eoh?" Lee Jung soo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat anaknya Lee Sungmin hanya merespon teriakanya hanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hey baby bangunlah .. Kau akan terus terlambat jika terus seperti ini .." Lanjutnya.

"Eomma aku sangat mengantuk .. biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi .. Lagipula aku tak akan terlambat .." Rengek Sungmin lalu menarik lagi selimutnya.

"Aish .. Baby apa kau ingin dimarahin lagi oleh Appamu eoh?" Leeteuk membelai sayang kepala sungmin, setidaknya ini akan membuat tidur Sungmin terganggu.

"Aku tidak takut jika harus dimarahi Appa .. Lagipula hampir setiap hari aku dimarahin oleh Appa bukan?"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Sungmin tersebut, Leeteuk hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Anaknya yang satu ini memang berbeda dengan adiknya Lee Ryeowook atau biasa dipanggil Ryeowook. Ryeowook sekarang berada ditingkat pertama sedangkan Sungmin berada ditingkat akhir. Ryeowook juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sungmin Shappire Blue High School. Karena perbedaan tingkat inilah mereka jarang sekali bersama, Lee Sungmin dan Lee Ryeowook sama – sama siswa yang pintar. Hanya saja Ryeowook cenderung lebih pendiam dan penurut dibanding dengan kakaknya yang nakal dan keras kepala.

"Ayolah baby .. lihat saengmu juga sudah bersiap – siap untuk berangkat .." Lagi – lagi Leeteuk hanya bisa menarik nafasnya panjang ketika melihat sungmin tidak merespon perkataanya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Sungmin pun mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya karena silau sinar matahari yang masuk memalui jendela rumahnya.

"Kau sudah akan berangkat ?"

"Eumm .. Aku akan mandi sekarang .." Sungmin pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sementara Leeteuk keluar dari kamar sungmin, dan berpapasan dengan Ryeowook yang sudah terlihat rapi dan akan bersiap menuju sekolahnya.

"Eommaa .. aku berangkat dulu ne .." Ujarnya, lalu mencium telapak tangan eommanya.

"Eumm .. Hati – hati dijalan Chagiya .."

"Ne eomma .." Ryeowook pun meninggalkan Leeteuk dan segera menuju ke halaman, disitu sudah menunggu supir pribadinya yang akan mengantarkanya menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin .. kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya Leeteuk saat dirinya melihat Sungmin hanya melewati meja makan.

"Eoh .. aku makan dikantin saja" Jawab Sungmin.

"Makanan diluar tidak baik untuk kesehatan .." Ujar Leeteuk menasehati Sungmin.

"Ck, memangnya kalau aku makan disini aku akan selalu sehat? Tidak juga bukan ?"

"Setidaknya bisa menghindarinya Baby .."

"Sama saja eomma ... Sudahlah aku berangkat saja .." Sungmin pun meninggalkan Leeteuk menuju ke halaman tempat mobilnya sekarang. Leeteuk lagi – lagi hanya menghela nafasnya panjang melihat tingkah laku anaknya itu.

'Seharusnya dulu aku tak berjanji denganmu eonnie' Batin Leeteuk.

Sungmin pun dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan segera menyalakan mesinya. Lee sungmin mengendarai sendiri mobilnya, berbeda dengan Lee Ryeowook yang hanya meminta orang tuanya untuk mengantar – jemputnya.

Tak sampai lima belas menit akhirnya Sungmin sudah sampai di parkir sekolah, sungmin beranjak dari mobilnya, dia tak langsung pergi kekelasnya namun menemui temanya Lee Donghae, Kim kibum dan juga Lee Hyukjae di taman belakang sekolah.

"Hi Hyung, tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi – pagi .. biasanya kau akan berangkat siang .." Ejek Lee donghae yang hanya mendapat dengusan dari Lee Sungmin.

"Ck kau .. memang tidak boleh kalau aku berangkat pagi .." Sungmin menampakkan wajah stoic bertanda tidak suka dengan ejekan yang diberikan oleh Donghae.

"yaakk sudah – sudah .." Lerai Hyukjae. "Aku sudah menyiapkan rencananya .. Dan untuk sungmin aku yakin rencana kali ini pasti berhasil .." Lanjut Hyukjae yang langsung membuat sebuah smirk dibibir shape M milik Lee Sungmin. "Apa rencanamu monyet?" Tanya Kibum yang sedaritadi hanya diam mengamati ketiga temanya. "Bagaimana kalau adu drive? Bukankah Kyuhyun juga suka sport? Aku yakin kalau Kyu pasti setuju dengan tantanganmu ..."

"Ide yang bagus .." Sungmin pun lalu meninggalkan teman – temanya menuju ke kelas. Siapa tau Kyuhyun sudah sampai disekolah.

Sungmin pun akhirnya sampai juga dikelasnya, ketika dia hendak membuka pintunya beberapa yeoja datang mengampirinya. Bahkan salahsatu diantaranya berani menyium bibir Sungmin, mendapat ciuman mendadak Sungmin pun menahan tangan yeoja itu lalu mendorongnya dan mengkuncinya didinding kelas tersebut. Yeoja yang dikunci oleh Sungmin pun mengerlingkan matanya nakal yang juga dibalas oleh senyuman nakal oleh Sungmin. Yeoja yang bernama Kim Yura itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap sungmin bahkan bisa dikatakan ini adalah anugrah dari tuhan karena untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin merespon ciumanya itu.

"Kau mau lebih chagiya .." Sungmin pun makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yura yang mendapatkan teriakan dari yeoja – yeoja disekitarnya.

"Apapun untuk mu eugghh .. chagi .. ohh .. " Yura hanya bisa pasrah ketika tiba – tiba Sungmin mencium lehernya. Bukan hanya mencium Sungmin pun membuat sebuah kissmark disana. Yang membuat yeoja – yeoja lain menelan salivanya sendiri. Setelah Sungmin puas mengerjai leher mulus Yura akhirnya Sungmin melepaskanya juga. Terdengar erangan protes dari bibir Yura. "Oppa .. kenapa harus dilepas ?" Ujar Yura lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm .. Kau ingin lagi?" Tanya Sungmin lalu melipatkan kedua tanganya.

"eumm .." Yura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ck dasar Yeoja murahan yang hanya melihat dari kesempurnaan seseorang .. Kau tidak pantas bercumbu denganku Arra!" Jawab Sungmin ketus, sekarang terpampang jelas wajah Stoic Sungmin, Yura pun merinding melihatnya hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu. Bukan hanya Yura namun teman – temanya, Yura pun merasa dipermalukan sekarang.

Sungmin pun meninggalkan Yura yang masih tertunduk malu, membuka pintu dan dilihatnya kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan PSP nya.

'Apa Kyuhyun melihatnya?' Batin Sungmin

.

.

.

Ternyata kejadian tersebut terlihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah berada ditempat duduknya, sambil bermain PSP tentunya. Kyuhyun berdecih tak suka ketika Sungmin mencium Yura, entah kenapa hatinya begitu panas melihat adegan tersebut.

'Yahh .. Pabbo ! Ada apa denganmu Kyu !' Batin Kyuhyun merutuki hatinya.

Sungmin pun mendekati tempat duduknya, dia sempat melirik Kyuhyun namun hanya sekilas karena Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan PSP nya. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah berada disampingnya duduk dengan malas lalu mengambil handphone dan headphonenya lalu mendengarkan musik kesukaanya. Sungmin makin larut dengan lagu yang didengarkan sampai – sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia ikut bernyanyi walaupun lirih namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan mengamati Sungmin tanpa Sungmin sadar.

'Suaranya indah' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya aku tau suaraku memang indah.." Ucap Sungmin lalu membuka matanya dan melepaskan headphonenya, terlalu larut mendengarkan musik? Mungkin.

'Mwo? Bagaimana dia bisa tau dengan pikiranku? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?' Batin Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Itu adalah hal yang mudah bagiku Cho Kyuhyun .." Ucap Sungmin dengan bangganya.

"Ciih, Kau terlalu sombong Lee Sungmin .." Balas Kyuhyun remeh.

"Itu bukan sombong, tapi itu kenyataan.. Fakta ! Kau tau kata FAKTA bukan ?" Sungmin sengaja menekan kata Fakta dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Aku bukan namja bodoh yang harus belajar denganmu Lee sungmin, lagipula aku lebih cerdas darimu.." Sungmin hanya tersenyum remeh mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya ya .. Terserah kau saja .."

**Drrttt ... Drrttt ...**

Terdengar getaran dari ponsel Lee Sungmin tanda adanya pesan masuk.

**"****_Temui kami di taman belakang sepulang sekolah nanti .. Akan ada kejutan yang indah buatmu .." _**

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Lee Donghae mampu membuat sebuah smirk terpampang dari bibir indah Sungmin.

**_"_****_Aku harap kau tak mengecewakanku Lee donghae, atau kau tahu bukan akibatnya?"_**

Sungmin pun membalas pesan dari Lee Donghae, tanpa menunggu lama pesan balasan pun masuk.

**_"_****_Bunuh aku jika aku membohongimu honey .."_**

Sungmin menggerutuk sekaligus senang mendapat balasan dari Donghae, sebal dengan kata- kata Donghae yang notabenya adalah playboy terkenal di seantero sekolah. Yah Donghae mungkin adalah salah satu face disekolah, jadi jangan heran kalau donghae banyak yang menyukainya walaupun Lee donghae adalah seorang playboy. Dan senang akan berita yang disampaikan oleh Donghae.

**_"_****_Baiklah aku akan membunuhmu .. tunggu aku, mungkin aku akan telat.. kau tau ada project yang harus dikerjakan .." _**Sungmin pun kembali membalas pesan dari Lee Donghae.

**_"_****_Hahaha .. Kau tau ? kau selalu memulai start terlebih dahulu, kau harus mengatakan rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan .." _**

**_"_****_Aku akan mengatakan jika rencanaku berhasil .."_**

**_"_****_Huh? terserah padamu saja .."_**

Sungmin sudah tidak membalas pesan dari Donghae, Sungmin pun kembali memasang headphone lalu memutar musiknya. Tanpa memperhatikan raut muka penasaran dari Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**Tettt Tettt ..**

Bel Pulang berbunyi, siswa siswi Shappire Blue High School pun berlalu lalang meninggalkan kelas menuju keluar sekolah. Kecuali dua orang siswa yang masih duduk dibangkunya, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi saling melemparkan perkataan pedas.

"Aku tidak yakin denganmu .." Umpat Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Pabbo .. Kalau kau tidak yakin denganku seharusnya kau sudah pulang kerumah dan tidak menahanku disini .." Balas Kyuhyun dengan remehnya.

"Ck bukanya kau yang sejak tadi bertele – tele Cho Kyuhyun?" Balas Sungmin tak kalah remeh.

"Baiklah Aku akan katakan padamu syarat apa yang aku mau .." Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin, jarak mereka hanya sekitar 3cm mungkin? Lalu kyuhyun berbisik kepada Sungmin. "Bagaimana Kalau sex?" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Sex? Ck, ternyata kau mesum juga Cho Kyuhyun.." Sungmin memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Ayolah Lee Sungmin, bukankah sex hal yang biasa? Apa kau takut? Oh apakah kau masih perawan Lee Sungmin? Itu lebih baik." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu mengerlingkan matanya nakal ke arah Sungmin.

'Sex? Hah aku tidak mengira kau akan memberikan tantangan sex kepadaku. Kau tau Cho Kyuhyun? Itu yang aku inginkan darimu' Batin Sungmin dan lagi – lagi mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Bagaimana Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi,

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu .." Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju ke taman untuk menemui Donghae dan kawan kawan.

Dengan langkah yang cepat sungmin pun mencari – cari keberadaan Dongsaeng – dongsaengnya tersebut sampai akhirnya dia pun mendengar suara yang familiar di gendang telinganya itu.

"Hey Sungmin, darimana saja kamu? Kau tau aku sudah bosan menunggumu .." Gerutu Donghae, Sungmin pun menoleh dan melihat keberadaan dongsaeng – dongsaengnya tersebut, lalu Donghae pun mendapatkan sebuah jitakan oleh Sungmin.

"Pabbo ,, bukankah aku sudah katakan kalau aku akan telat .. "

"Terserah kamu saja ,," Lalu sungmin pun duduk disebelah Hyukjae. Sungmin mengambil handphonenya lalu sungmin pun hanya memainkan handphonenya tanpa memperhatikan tatapan Donghae yang mengeras. "Apaa ?" Tanya sungmin akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau lupa?" Kibum pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Lupa apanya?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan ucapan dari Kibum tersebut.

"Aisshh .. Hyungg !" Geram Kibum frustasi, mungkin Sungmin memang dikenal sebagai siswa yang cerdas. Namun kadang kalanya Sungmin memang sedikit menyebalkan dan inconnect.

"Yaakk mwoya?" Geram Sungmin yang masih tak tau dengan pertanyaan kibum, kau tau bukan? Sungmin tidak suka bertele – tele.

"hah.. Bukanya kau akan memberi tau Hae sebuah rencana?" Ujar Kibum menyerah. Dirinya tidak mau berdebat dengan hal sepele dengan Hyungnya itu karena kau tau Kibum sangat sayang dengan hyungnya yang satu ini seperti hyungnya sendiri.

"Oh itu .. hehehe .. Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya pergi ketaman .." kekeh Sungmin.

"Mwo?" Tanya Hyuk, Hae dan Kibum bersamaan, tak percaya dengan rencana seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasa membuat sebuah rencana yang gila. Kini? Ke taman? Apa dia bertobat?

"H-hyung kau yakin akan mengajaknya ke taman?" Tanya Hyukjae masih tak percaya

"Hmm .." Angguk Sungmin dengan percaya.

"Lalu kau mau membongkar rahasia Kyuhyun? Atau kau akan membongkar rahasiamu sendiri didepan Kyuhyun? Jangan sekarang Hyung !" Donghae menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya membayangkan ide gila yang akan dilakukanya. Rencananya akan gagal sudah jika Sungmin terlalu terburu – buru seperti ini.

"Yaak aku tidak akan melakukan itu !" Bentak Sungmin. Sungmin bukan orang bodoh yang akan menjebakkan diri kedalam jebakan yang ia buat sendiri. Ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Lalu ? untuk apa kau pergi ketaman? Jangan bilang kau ..." Lagi – lagi Donghae menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Pikiranya kacau saat ini sampai – sampai otaknya membayangkan yang tidak – tidak tentang Hyungnya itu.

"Kita liat saja nanti .. hahaha .." Sungmin tertawa sinis memikirkan hal gila yang sudah berada didalam otaknya. Jika kalian pikir Sungmin memikirkan tentang sex kalian salah besar. Karena ini bukan masalah sex, lagipula Sungmin bukan pria mesum dan juga dia masih mencintai sesosok namja masalalunya yang sampai sekarang masih dia cintai. Sungmin gay? Ya daridulu dia adalah seorang gay bahkan ibunya pun tau kalau Lee Sungmin adalah gay. Namun Sungmin bukan type orang mencintai semua namja. Dia hanya mencintai namja masalalunya itu. Yaah bisa dibilang namja masalalunya itu adalah first love nya Lee Sungmin.

_"__Kau tau baby? Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu .." _

_"__Yaah kau selalu mengatakanya .."_

_._

_"__Kau mau es krim lee sungmin?"_

_"__Hmm .."_

_"__waeyo baby?"_

_"__Gwenchana .. ah sudahlah ayo kita beli Ice cream .."_

_._

_"__Baby .. ada es krim di bibirmu .."_

_"__Mwo?"_

**_Cuuup_**

_"__Hahaha baby mukamu memerah .."_

_"__Aissh kaau .."_

_"__Hahaha .."_

Tanpa terasa setitik air mata mengalir ke pipi Lee sungmin, namun dengan cepat Sungmin pun menghapusnya. Kenangan yang indah memang namun sekarang? Ah lupakan saja sejenak ..

'Suatu saat kau pasti kembali padaku .. aku percaya padamu ..' Sungmin pun memantapkan hatinya agar tidak goyah dengan prinsip yang sudah lama digenggamnya. Jangan sampai karena hatinya ini, rencana yang telah disusunya dari awal rusak.

"Waeyo Hyung ?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin melamun dan menitikkan air matanya. Jarang sekali dia melihat seorang Lee sungmin menitikkan air matanya kecuali hanya untuk orang – orang terkasihnya.

'Apa sungmin hyung mengingat masa lalunya?' Batin Eunhyuk yang tak tega melihat hyungnya itu menangis.

"Ah gwenchana Eunhyuk-ah .. hanya saja ..." Sungmin hanya bisa menggantungkan perkataanya ketika lagi – lagi Sungmin mengingat masa lalunya tersebut. Dia memang namja kuat, namun ada kalanya dia akan menangis ketika mengenang orang – orang terkasihnya, mengingat indahnya masa lalunya. Namun kini sirnah sudah masa – masa indah itu, ketika seseorang telah merebut kebahagianya tersebut. Dan sekarang sungmin telah bersumpah untuk merebut kembali kebahagianya, seluruh dunia juga harus mengetahui Sungmin akan kembali kemasa – masa bahagianya lagi, dan tidak akan lagi seseorang yang akan merebut kebahagiaanya lagi. Sungmin hanya harus bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk merebut kebahagiaanya itu.

"Hanya saja apa Hyung?" Kini giliran si magnae Kibum yang bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Eoh .. eung .. " Sungmin pun tidak melanjutkan jawabanya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hyung? Apa kau memikirkan kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Donghae

Pertanyaan yang tepat mengenai sasaran untuk Lee Sungmin. Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Donghae, terkejut? Ya mereka terkejut dengan pertanyaan Donghae. Padahal mereka semua sudah berjanji untuk membahas kekasih Sungmin itu.

Wajah Sungmin pun mengeras mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, airmata yang sedaritadi terbendung pun akhirnya tumpah juga mengalir dengan derasnya. Donghae yang melihatnya pun merasa bersalah pun menundukkan wajahnya. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Kibum pun langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Mianhae Hyung .." Ucap Donghae dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Yaaak Lee Donghae ! Kita sudah berjanji untuk membahas tentang masalah ini bukan?" Bentak Eunhyuk. Donghae lagi – lagi hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"S-sudah lah .. bukankah kita juga akan mengembalikkan lagi kekasihku itu? Jadi tidak usah saling menyalahkan .." Sungmin pun akhirnya melerai keduanya. Sungmin tidak mau kalau masalahnya ini akan membuat Dongsaeng kesayanganya itu bertengkar. "Aku akan pulang sekarang .." Lanjut Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh dongsaengnya itu.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat parkir, ketika akan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

'Dia masih mengwasinya ternyata, aku harus berhati – hati denganya, kalau tidak gagal semua rencanaku.. dan dia juga tidak boleh tahu kalau aku bersekolah disini juga ..' Batin Sungmin. Sungmin segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya itu.

Ketika Sungmin hampir sampai ke kediamanya itu, Sungmin teringat tentang berita apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Donghae itu."Aisshh Lee Donghaee.." Gerutu Sungmin.

Tidak sampai lima menit ada sebuah pesan masuk di handphonenya. Ketika membaca nickname yang memberikan sebuah pesan, senyumanya terkembang. Lee Donghae !

**_"_****_Mianhae Hyung karena masalah tadi aku jadi lupa mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu .."_**

Setelah melihat pesan dari Donghae, Sungmin pun lantas menghubungi Donghae.

**"****Yeoboseyo Hyung .."**

**"****Yeoboseyo .." **

**"****Wae Kau menelfonku ?" **Tanya Donghae karena tiba – tiba Hyungnya itu menelfonya.

**"****Berita apa yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" **Balas Sungmin bertanya.

**"****Sepertinya orang itu sedang memata – mataimu lagi Hyung .." **Jawab Donghae.

**"****Orang itu? " **Sungmin menaikkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Donghae.

'Orang itu? Apa orang yang tadi dia lihat?' Batin Sungmin.

**"****Iyaa Hyung .. Orang yang hampir membunuhmu itu .. apa orang itu tahu kau masih hidup?" **tanya Donghae. Suara Donghae terdengar bergetar.

**"****Ya.. Tadi aku juga melihatnya .. tapi sepertinya dia sedang tidak memata – mataiku .." **Jawab Sungmin santai. Dia tahu kalau orang diseberang telfonya itu sedang khawatir sekarang.

**"****Apa kau yakin Hyung ?" **Tanya Donghae ragu – ragu.

**"****Yaa .. dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang dia awasi sekarang .." **Lagi – lagi Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan santainya.

**"****Apa kau yakin?" **

**"****Aku bisa dihandalkan Lee Donghae, Kau tahu itu bukan?"**

**"****Ya .. ya .. ya .. Jika ada hal yang mencurigakan hubungi kami .."**Donghae pun akhirnya memutuskan kontaknya dengan sungmin.

Sungmin pun segera melajukan lebih kencang mobilnya itu. Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai ke rumahnya itu.

"Lee Sungmin.. Darimana saja kau ?" Tanya sang eomma ketika melihat Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu eomma.." Sungmin pun berlalu meninggalkan eommanya tanpa memberikan kesempatan eommanya bertanya lagi.

'Anak itu ..' Eomma Sungmin lagi – lagi hanya menghembuskan nafasnya melihat tingkah laku anaknya itu.

Sungmin pun melangkah kan kakinya ke kamarnya, hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk Sungmin sampai di kamar dan menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur king size miliknya. Sungmin menutup matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menggunakan tanganya untuk menggosok – gosokkan tangan ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa ini semakin rumit? Oh chagiya aku merindukanmu .. Kapan kau akan kembali? Aku merindukanmu .." Tanpa sadar setetes airmata Sungmin mengalir lagi, airmata itu semakin deras dan terdengar sebuah isakan – isakan dari bibir shape M Lee Sungmin.

"Hikss.. Hikss .. K-kau t-tau aku s-sangat merindukanmu .. C-cepat lah k-kembali.. Kau tau k-kau benar a-aku b-bukan namja yang t-tegar.. dan itu karena k-karena kamu pabbo .."

Tanpa disadari oleh Lee Sungmin, ternyata Eommanya mendengar isakan – isakan dirinya. Karena penasaran Eomma Sungmin pun menghampiri kamarnya.

**Tok Tok Tok..**

Terdengar suara ketukan diluar, Sungmin pun segera mengusap kasar airmatanya itu.

"Baby bolehkah eomma masuk kedalam .." Tanya eomma yang masih berada di ambang pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya. Dengan malas dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah menerima izin dari Lee Sungmin Eomma Sungmin pun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sedikit Shock ketika melihat anaknya berantakan. Mulai dari baju, rambut dan juga raut muka. Lagi – lagi eomma Sungmin lagi – lagi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Ada masalah baby ?" Tanya Sang eomma.

"Eomma .." Sungmin pun berhambur kepelukan hangat sang eomma, airmatanya pun dengan derasnya mengalir ke pipi mulus Lee Sungmin.

"Ceritakan ke eomma, jika kau punya masalah baby .." Eomma pun mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin berusaha untuk menenangkan anaknya ini.

"Eomma .. a-aku sudah tidak kuat l-lagi .. hikss .. hikss .." Eomma Sungmin pun menaikkan alisnya mendengar penuturan dari Sungmin. Tidak kuat lagi?

"Maksudnya baby?" Tanya Sang eomma masih sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"Hikss .. eomma .. k-kenapa dia b-begitu jahat denganku ? A-aku ingin bertemu denganya lagi eomma .. Hikss .. hikss .." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukanya ke eommanya itu melepas semua bebanya yang menurutnya begitu berat untuk dijalani.

"eumm .. suatu saat nanti kau akan bersama denganya baby eomma berjanji .."

"Sampai kapan eomma ?"

"Sampai waktunya kau akan dipertemukan sayang .." Ucap Eomma Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri untuk merenungi hal apa yang harus dilakukanya.

**TBC**

**Hai Hai Hai ...**

**Im Comeback XD Udah berapa lama menghilang ? 1 bulan adakah ?**

**hahaha .. Mianhae .. Sebenarnya udah lama nih part udah jadi. Tapi gak ada waktu buat ngesharenya U,U dan jadilah hari ini Update XD**

**Typo(s) ? Jelek ? Alurnya membosankan dan berantakan kah ?**

**Maaf kalo part ini mengecewakan -_- tapi ini part udah dibikin panjang kok ^^**

**Review Please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, otc

Rate: T

Disclaim: KyuMin is not MINE! but this story is MINE!

Don't Bash! Don't Plagiat! Don't Flame!

enJOY!

**~My Live In Your Hands~**

.

.

.

.

"Kyu ! Dengarkan eomma dulu ! kau tidak boleh begitu kepada Appamu Kyu !" Nyonya kim terus mengikuti langkah kyuhyun yang semakin cepat menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Kyuhyun pun menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah nyonya kim "Mwo? Appaku? Kau bercanda Nyonya kim?" Kyuhyun sengaja menekan kata Nyonya kim lalu mendesis tidak suka dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kim Heechul itu.

"Yaa! Kim Hangeng memang appamu !" Balas Nyonya Kim.

"Mwo? Appaku hanya Cho Siwon bukan Kim Hangeng !" Kyuhyun pun memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Nyonya Kim lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya tanpa mendengar berbagai penjelasan dari Nyonya Kim.

"Yaakk! Manusia bejat dan kejam itu bukan ayahmu Kyu! Kyuu!"

**Braaakk**

Suara gebrakan pintu terdengar jelas di telinga Nyonya Kim. Dan lagi – lagi Nyonya Kim hanya membuang nafas beratnya. 'Kau harus tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kyu' Nyonya Kim pun meninggalkan tempatnya kini berpijak.

"Arrrggghhh ..." Sebuah erangan keluar dari bibir kissable seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengacak gusar rambutnya sendiri. Beberapa kali terdengar erangan – erangan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menidurkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur king sizenya. Memandang langit – langit kamar tidurnya, teringat dengan kata – kata dari eommanya.

_"__Kau bukan anak dari manusia bejat dan kejam itu kyu!"_

_._

_"__Kyu berhenti membenci Appamu !"_

_._

_"__Appamu itu Kim Hangeng bukan Cho Siwon !"_

"Arrgghhtt .. Kenapa ini begitu sulit? Sebenarnya siapa Kim Hangeng? Tidak mungkin bukan kalau Appaku Kim Hangeng itu? Lagipula Eomma menikah dengan Appa sebelum menikah dengan Kim Hangeng bukan? Dan juga Appa kejam? Bukankah Appa adalah orang baik – baik ? lagipula dia tidak pernah berbuat kejam terhadapku.. " Kyuhyun pun mengingat – ingat perbuatan kejam apa saja yang Appanya perbuat. Namun nihil, yang dia temukan hanya kebaikan – kebaikan dari seorang Cho Siwon. "Arrrrgghh.. Kyuhyun pabboo ! Jelas saja Eomma hanya menjelek – jelekkan Appa agar aku membencinya dan mulai menerima kehadiran Kim Hangeng bukan? Ckk Dasar Yeoja murahan !" Kyuhyun pun berdecak saat menganalisa mengenai eommanya tersebut.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan beranjak menuju ke kamar mandinya, sebuah nada berdering dari Handphone Kyuhyun.

'Appa' sebuah nama tertera dari layar handphone Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun langsung mengangat telepon tersebut. 'Tumben sekali appa menelfon' Batin Sungmin.

**_"_****_Yeoboseyo?"_**

**_"_****_Yeoboseyo .. Hai my boy .. How are you?" _**Sebuah suara dari seberang terdengar sangat bersemangat.

**_"_****_I'm oke, daddy .." _**Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan nada malas.

**_"_****_But your voice is not good .. What happend?" _**

Kyuhyun pun menarik nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab **_"Hanya sedang ada masalah dengan eomma .."_**

**_"_****_Masalah?" _**Tanya Cho siwon mengulang pernyataan dari Cho Kyuhyun.

**_"_****_eumm.." _**Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya, meski dia tahu kalau appanya tidak akan melihatnya.

**_"_****_Apa kau yakin kau masih ingin tinggal bersama eommamu?" _**Tanya siwon.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Appa Kyuhyun pun menautkan alisnya. **_"Maksud Appa?" _**Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

**_"_****_Yaah .. Kau pasti tahu bukan? Appa butuh penerus perusahaan Appa.. Dan hanya kau satu – satunya anak appa .. Kau tidak ingin ikut dengan Appa? Apapun yang kau mau akan Appa kabulkan .. Lagipula Eommamu pun tidak punya pekerjaan apapun .. bagaimana kau bisa hidup layak ?" _**Kyuhyun pun mencerna kata demi kata yang terucap dari sang Appa.

Benarkah ? Apapun keinginanya akan tercapai ? Tapi bagaimana dengan eommanya? Eommanya pasti akan melarang jika dia tinggal dengan Appanya. **_"Tentang eommamu kau tenang saja .. semua akan ku urus" _**Belum Kyuhyun menjawab, namun sang Appa sudah tau kekhawatiranya. Sebuah senyuman terkembang dari bibir kissable Cho Kyuhyun.

**_"_****_Sekarang kau bersiap – siaplah .. Appa akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi .."_** Siwon pun menutup teleponya sebelum Kyuhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"yaaak Appa .. Padahal aku belum memutuskan apapu n .. satu jam lagi? Aigoo aku harus membawa apa?" Kyuhyun pun membuka lemarinya memilah baju apa yang akan dibawanya.

Mendengar suara kegaduhan dari kamar Kyuhyun, akhirnya Nyonya Kim pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar kyuhyun.

**Ceklek ..**

Mendengar ada seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya melihat siapa yang akan masuk ke kamarnya.

"K-kyu kau akan kemana?" Nyonya Kim memincingkan matanya melihat apa yang sedang kyuhyun lakukan.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersama dengan Appa" Wajah stoic kyuhyun pun terpampang jelas. Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan pekerjaanya memasukkan baju – bajunya kedalam tas ransel besar miliknya.

"Mwo? Maksudmu kau akan tinggal dirumah Cho Siwon?" Nyonya kim pun membelalakkan matanya, terlalu shock dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"eumm.." Kyuhyun pun masih sibuk memasukkan barang – barang apa saja yang harus dia bawa. "Dengan ini eomma tidak akan kerepotan bukan dan juga tidak usah mencari uang lebih untuk mencukupi hidupku karena aku tahu eomma sudah tidak bekerja lagi bukan? " Nyonya kim makin membelalakkan matanya lagi. Apa maksud Kyuhyun? Tidak bekerja lagi? Oh ayolah memang benar dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi karena dia memang dilarang bekerja oleh suaminya Kim Hangeng, tapi bukan karena tidak bekerja Nyonya kim tidak memiliki uang bukan? Dia masih memiliki Kim Hangeng yang masih bekerja sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan tersukses se Asia. Mana mungkin dia tidak memiliki uang bukan? Ah kenapa Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi? Apa jangan – jangan ...

**Tin..Tin..**

Satu jam sudah berlalu, sebuah mobil terparkir tepat dihalaman rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melihatnya dari jendela siapa yang datang kerumahnya. Dan terlihat seorang yang sangat berwibara keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah McLaren P1, ya dia sudah tau kalau ayahnya sudah datang untuk menjemputnya. Bibir kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika dilihat ayahnya melambaikan tanganya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang berukuran King size lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dan 1 tas sekolahnya. Ketika dia sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah luar, sebuah suara tiba – tiba menginterupsinya agar menghentikan langkahnya tersebut.

"K-kyu kau tidak akan benar – benar pergi kan? Kau bercanda?" Tatap Nyonya kim tak percaya bahwa anaknya benar – benar akan meninggalkanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakanya tadi?" Balas kyuhyun, merubah raut wajahnya dengan wajah stoic.

"Kyu! Bukankah aku sudah katakan kalau dia bukan Appamu !" Bentak Nyonya kim, terlalu jengah dengan perilaku anaknya ini.

Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badanya masih dengan wajah stoic memandang Nyonya Kim. obsidianya tak henti – henti memandang Nyonya Kim dengan penuh amarah. "Kalau bukan Cho Siwon Appaku lalu siapa Appaku eoh? Kim Hangeng? Bahkan margaku tak sama denganya ! Lagipula sebelum kau menikah dengan Kim Hangeng kau sudah menikah dengan Appa! Jadi jangan mengatakan omong kosong !" Geram Kyuhyun , lalu kyuhyun pun meninggalkan eommanya itu.

Tubuh Nyonya kim pun menegang mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan. Tanpa sadar sebuah air mata jatuh mengalir ke pipi. Terlalu sakit mendengar perkataan kyuhyun untuknya.

Mendengar keributan yang terjadi dilantai atas membuat Kim Hangeng pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya menaiki setiap anak tangga. Dan benar saja apa yang dia khawatirkan dia melihat Heechul dengan ekspressi berantakan dan juga kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membawa tas? 'Mau kemana anak itu?' Tanya Hangeng didalam hatinya.

"K-kyu kau mau kemana kau?" Hangeng berusaha berkata pelan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia juga sudah menyiapkan batinya menerima cacian dari Kyuhyun. Namun dia salah, Kyuhyun hanya melewatinya dan sedikit menyenggol bahunya. Beruntung tidak terlalu keras hingga dia pun tidak terjatuh. Lagi – lagi dia harus bisa bersabar menghadapi Kyuhyun. Karena dia tahu jika kyuhyun masih terlalu labil dengan kenyataan yang ada. Buru – buru Hangeng pun menemui istrinya, Nyonya Kim pun berhambur memeluk suaminya menangis terisak – isak. Menumpahkan semua kesakitan yang dia hadapi. Hangeng pun mengelus lembut punggung istrinya tersebut mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Suatu saat dia pasti akan sadar .. kita hanya tinggal menuggu waktu dan kebenaran akan terbukti .." Hangeng pun membawa istrinya tersebut masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tanpa ada niat untuk memperhentikan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Dia pun tersenyum ketika melihat Appa yang dia rindukan dengan cepat dia pun menghambur kepelukan Cho Siwon Appanya.

"Hy Boy .. Are you ready? Kita akan berangkat sekarang .." Kyuhyun pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan sang Appa.

Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam mobil disusul dengan Appanya. Namun tiba – tiba dia terpikir dengan mobilnya itu. "Appa bagaimana dengan mobilku?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Hmm .. Biarkanlah mobilmu, lagipula kau tidak akan membutuhkanya lagi karena Appa akan memberikanmu mobil yang lebih bagus daripada mobilmu sekarang .." Siwon masih fokus menyetir namun sekali – kali dia melirik anaknya tersebut. Sebuah smirk terpampang dari bibir siwon tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui. Kyuhyun terlalu terlena dengan pernyataan Appanya tentang mobil baru tanpa mengetahui apa yang Appanya lakukan.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar ketika mendengar kata mobil baru, dia juga masih teringat tentang tantangan Sungmin. "Benarkah Appa?" Kyuhyun memikirkan mobil apa yang ingin dia beli. "Appa bagaimana dengan mobil sport?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apapun keinginanmu boy .." Balas Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu, dan inilah pertarungan awal antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yaitu balap mobil. Teman – teman sekolah dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun ikut berpartisipasi namun hanya mendukung bukan untuk ikut berlomba. Sungmin yang datang terlebih dahulu membawa mobil kesayanganya Lamborghini Aventador , disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang membawa mobil barunya McLaren MP4 12C.

Sungmin pun keluar dari mobilnya ketika tampak terlihat mobil Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Mobilmu boleh juga" Ucap Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Kau juga .." Balas Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya sebuah mobil Lamborghini Aventador yang dia tahu harganya tidak murah sama seperti mobilnya.

"Hai Sungmin oppa.." belum sempat Sungmin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, terdengar suara yang menyapa gendang telinganya. seketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlihat seorang yeoja seksi melangkah ke arah Sungmin. Lantas terdengar suara riuh dari penonton, karena apa? ya karena dengan lantangnya datang menemui Sungmin dengan pakaian yang err kalian tau sangat seksi.

'Seperti pelacur' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin pun membalas sapaan yeoja itu dengan sangat manis, membuat penonton semakin riuh dengan jeritan – jeritanya.

Merasa Sungmin merespon dirinya, yeoja itu pun tak segan – segan mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Shape M. Bukan hanya Sungmin yang terkejut namun Kyuhyun dan para penonton pun ikut terkejut dengan aksi frontal dari yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu pun melingkarkan tanganya ke dada Sungmin dengan manjanya dan tanpa mempunyai rasa malu. Sepertinya memang urat malunya sudah putus.

"Oppa masih mengenalku bukan?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu.. kau bahkan setiap hari menggangguku Kim Yura .." Balas Sungmin jengah.

"Yaah Oppa .. tapi kau menyukaiku bukan ? bahkan kita pernah melakukan sex oppa.." tanpa rasa malu Yura menekankan kata sex diperkataanya.

Suara riuh pun menjadi sunyi ketika mendengar ucapan dari Yura. Sex ? bagaimana mungkin seorang Lee Sungmin yang memang disekolah terkenal Playboy namun anti Sex itu melakukan sex ? apakah itu hanyalah bulshit Sungmin agar terlihat terpandang? Kyuhyun pun mendengar itu hanya terdiam. Iya juga tahu kalau Sungmin anti sex maka dari itu dia menerima tantangan dari Sungmin. Namun mendengar perkataanYura membuatnya ragu dengan tantangan dari Sungmin.

"K-kau ini! Jaga perkataanmu !" Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Yura pun akhirnya geram . satu tanganya pun sudah mengantung diatas kepalanya sudah bersiap untuk dihempaskan. Namun gagal saat sebuah tangan mengenggam pergelangan tanganya. Melihat tanganya tersebut sungmin pun memutar kepalanya melihat siapa yang menghalanginya. Dia sudah terlalu jengah dengan yeoja itu. "k-kau! Lepaskan!" Bentak Sungmin. Namun sayang tanganya tidak terlepaskan. "L-lepaskan aku Kyu! Biar dia mendapatkan pelajaran!" Lanjut Sungmin.

Namun sayang sebuah gelengan mengisyaratkan kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan tangan Sungmin sebelum Sungmin melepaskan Yura untuk pergi. "B-baiklah .." Tangan Sungmin pun terlepas setelah perkataan Sungmin. Terlihat luka Sungmin yang sedikit memar karena ulah Kyuhyun itu. "Masuklah dan kita mulai pertandingan ini .." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membatu, mengontrol emosinya lebih tepatnya.

"Lee Sungmin !" Ketika Sungmin akan masuk kedalam mobilnya lagi – lagi sebuah panggilan terdengar, kali ini bukan dari suara yeoja namun suara namja yang terdengar. Sungmin pun membalikkan badanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Sebuah senyuman sinis terpampang di bibir Shape M milik Sungmin. "Aku pikir kalian tidak akan datang .." Sungmin pun hendak masuk kedalam mobil namun sayang sebuah tangan menghentikkanya. Sungmin pun menengok dan menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Hyung marah padaku?" Sungmin hanya menaikkan bahunya terlalu jengah.

"Hyung.. mianhae .. " Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi sedikit, Lee Eunhyuk.

"Heum.. Aku memang tidak bisa marah kepada kalian .. Sudahlah lebih baik kalian minggir dan dukung aku .. agar aku menang diperlombaan ini.. kau tau lawanku ini sangat berat .." Ujar Sungmin.

"McLaren MP4 12C?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ya, Ini salah satu mobil tercepat didunia .. kau tau itu?" Balas Sungmin bertanya.

"Yaah .. Tapi aku tau kau pembalap yang baik, secepat apapun mobil sport ketika dia tidak bersama dengan pembalap yang handal itu tidak ada apa – apanya Hyung .." Eunhyuk mencoba untuk menyemangati Sungmin dengan perkataanya.

Perlombaan akan segera dimulai. Mobil Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sudah berada digaris start, seorang yeoja seksi pun sudah berada di tengah – tengah di antara mobil, melambaikan bendera. Mereka sama – sama menginjak kopling lalu memasukan gigi 1 'Klek'

1

2

3

**Brumm.. Brumm ..**

Kedua mobil itu pun melesat saling mengejar tanpa ada yang saling mengalah. Kalau ditanya berapa kecepatan kedua mobil tersebut, jangan bertanya lagi karena kedua mobil tersebut merupakan mobil – mobil tercepat didunia.

Melihat Kyuhyun akan menyalip mobilnya, Sungmin pun menambahkan kecepatanya. Ini bukan kecepatan tertinggi karena baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun masih dalam bermain – main menguji seberapa cepat mobil lawanya itu.

"Sial!" Umpat Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang lagi – lagi hampir menyalip mobil dirinya, dan dengan santai Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobil miliknya memperlihatkan wajah angkuhnya mengendarai mobil terbarunya tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu min? Hanya segini kepandaianmu dalam mengendarai mobil sport?" Ejek Kyuhyun diselingi dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu tuan Cho!" Balas Sungmin, lalu menambahkan kecepatanya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Sial!" Ya Kyuhyun sempat lengah tadi, namun beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun pun ikut menambahkan kecepatanya menyusul Sungmin. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk seorang Kyuhyun menyeimbangi kecepatan Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun juga adalah pembalap yang handal.

_Pembalap yang handal .._

Sekelebat memorinya hampir saja membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat mengendalikan lajunya, namun beruntung Kyuhyun masih dapat mengendalikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa denganku? Aisshh.. mengapa aku teringat dengan masa – masa jayaku dulu?" monolog Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun pun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, dia tau dia hampir saja tertinggal jauh oleh Sungmin. Tanpa membuang waktu yang lama mobil Kyuhyun sudah berada disisi Sungmin.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa secepat ini? Sial.." Monolog Sungmin, Apakah Sungmin lupa kalau Cho Kyuhyun atau Rivalnya itu adalah seorang master racer yang tercepat dikorea? Tapi jangan lupakan juga Sungmin adalah master racer yang ditakuti dijepang bahkan sejak dia masih duduk dibangku SMP.

Melihat Sungmin menambah kecepatan Kyuhyun pun ikut menambahkan kecepatanya. "Sepertinya dia tidak bermain – main dengan balapan ini.." Kyuhyun pun menampilkan smirk indah sekaligus menakutkan bagi yang melihatnya, mata obsidianya tak terhenti menatap jalanan yang sangat sunyi. Sudah jelas alasanya kenapa jalanan disini sangat sunyi, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, lagipula ini bukan diseoul. Mereka sekarang berada dipinggiran kota seoul yang memang jarang digunakan oleh pengendara baik mobil maupun motor.

Mobil Sungmin masih berada didepan sekarang, Tikungan demi tikungan telah mereka lewati tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Waktu berjalan semakin cepat seiring dengan cepatnya laju Sungmin dan kyuhyun.

Dua lap lagi ..

Sungmin melihat mobil Kyuhyun akan menyalip mobilnya, Sungmin pun menambah kecepatanya lagi. Namun sayang kali ini mobil Kyuhyun sudah menyalip mobilnya.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mobilnya sudah sedikit tertinggal olehku" geram Sungmin.

Melihat mobil Sungmin sudah berada dibelakangnya kyuhyun pun memperlihatkan sebuah smirknya dari bibir kissable miliknya lalu menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya lagi, dia tidak mau tertinggal seperti di lap lap awal tadi. Hah.. dia tidak ingin mobil barunya ini jatuh ditangan Sungmin. Sebenarnya bukan masalah mobil yang dia takutkan namun ke arah gengsi, yah Kyuhyun gengsi ketika dia harus dikalahkan oleh seorang namja imut seperti Sungmin. Imut? Ah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan?

Sungmin benar – benar geram sekarang. Menambah kecepatanya lagi, dia tidak memperdulikan apakah dia menghadapi tingkungan yang tajam atau tidak. Dipikiranya hanyalah dia harus menyusul kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi seorang pemenang. Dia tidak akan rela jika dia harus menempati juara kedua, karena menurutnya pelombaan adalah pemenang atau pecundang. Dan Sungmin jelas – jelas tidak akan mau menjadi seorang pecundang. Reputasinya sebagai seorang pembalap terkenal di jepang akan hancur.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih saling mengejar terkadang Sungmin yang berada di peringkat namun terkadang Kyuhyun masih dapat mengimbangi kecepatan mobil Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi.. Kau pasti menang!" Ucap Sungmin masih mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri.

Saat ini mobil Kyuhyun dan mobil masih bersebelahan. Para penonton yang hanya bisa melihat dari layar monitor masih berteriak dan bahkan sampai ada yang terkesima dengan adegan balapan ini.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kibum sahabat Sungmin pun ikut menyemangati dan ikut berdoa jika balapan kali ini Sungmin yang akan menang. Karena ini juga mengenai reputasi Sungmin.

"Hyung! Kau pasti bisa!" Teriak Hyukjae yang masih setia menyemangati Sungmin walaupun Sungmin jelas tidak akan mendengar perkataanya.

"Sungmin berusahalah.." Teriak Donghae tidak kalah keras untuk menyemangati Sungmin tentunya.

**Pletaak..**

Mendengar Perkataan Donghae, Hyukjae pun menjitak kepala Donghae geram.

"Yaak apa – apaan kau ini?" Donghae tidak terima dengan perlakuan Hyukjae kepadanya.

"Yaakk, apa – apaan kau! Sungmin Hyung itu Hyung kita, jangan sembarangan memanggil hanya dengan namanya!" Geram Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya menyengir mendengar ucapan Hyuk, Donghae tahu dia salah sekarang. Tapi! Sejak kapan Hyukjae memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Hyung? "Yaakk, Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Hyung?" Tanya Donghae Shock. "Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu dari Sungmin tanpa aku tahu Lee HyukJae?" Lanjut Donghae. Matanya sedikit mengintimidasi Hyukjae.

"Yaak! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak meminta apa – apa kepada Sungmin Hyung! Aku hanya ingin memanggilnya Hyung, bukankah seosangnim pernah mengatakan tidak sopan memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua dengan kita tanpa memberi embel2 menandakan tanda hormat.." Ucap Hyukjae.

"Tumben sekali otakmu berjalan Hyukjae? Sejak kapan?" Donghae agak sedikit geli ketika Hyukjae mengucapkan perkataan gurunya itu, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Yaak! Kau bergurau?" Geram Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah.. Sudahlah.. Sekarang kita fokuskan pandangan kita kepada mobil Sungmin Hyung.. Ini sudah mendekati lap akhir.." Akhirnya Kibum angkat suara, dia tidak mau kehilangan fokusnya hanya karena keributan yang terjadi dengan kedua teman – temanya ini.

Akhirnya mobil Sungmin dapat kembali mendahului mobil Sungmin. Sedikit meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin menambah kecepatan hingga hampir mendekati kecepatan maksimal.

Satu lap lagi ..

Sungmin sudah melewati garis zebra cross bertanda dia sudah melewati lap selanjutnya. Dan yah sekarang tinggal melewati satu lap lagi dan Sungmin akan menjadi pemenang untuk perlombaan balap ini. Senyumanya tidak berhenti berkembang ketika dirinya akan melihat seorang kyuhyun akan tersiksa dengan hukumanya nanti.

_"__Bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" tanya sungmin kepada kyuhyun._

_"__itu baik, bagaimana kalau kau kalah ..?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya._

_"__Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu.. bagaimana?"Sungmin mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan Kyuhyun._

_"__Itu menarik .." Ucap Kyuhyun, lalu menunjukkan sebuah smirk yang tidak diketahui oleh Sungmin._

_"__Dan bagaimana kalau kau yang kalah?"._

_"__Eumm.. itu terserah kamu.."_

_"__hmm, bagaimana kalau kau harus memberikan aku mobil barumu itu?"_

_"__baiklah.."_

Sungmin segera menambah kecepatan ketika garis finish sudah berada di depan, melirik sekilas ke kaca spion ternyata Kyuhyun masih berada dibelakangnya. Namun jaraknya sudah sangat dekat. Sedikit takut – takut namun sungmin terus menambah kecepatanya menjadi maksimal.

"Sedikit lagi Lee Sungmin.. Kau pasti bisa.." Sungmin terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Yang jelas hari ini dia harus menang dan yah.. sebuah mobil baru menanti dirinya. Sungmin juga tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Kini jarak mobil dengan garis finish hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Mata Sungmin berbinar tak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan perlombaan ini. Sungmin melirik lagi kearah kaca spion memastikan kyuhyun masih berada dibelakangnya. Dan yah, Kyuhyun masih dibelakangnya. Sebuah senyuman terbingkai dari bibir shape m sungmin. Dengan tidak kehilangan fokus dia tetap menyetir mobilnya. Sebentar lagi Lee Sungmin.. Sebentar lagi kau akan berada digaris finish.

**Sraaakk...**

**TBC**

**Annyeong ..**

**Akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi, hehehehe ^^**

**maaf kalau FF ini updatenya lama, karena saya juga habis UKK ^^**

**Sebagai kata maaf saya membawa 2 FF satu FF baru dan FF My Live In Your Hands pastinya ^^**

**Maaf Kalau masih banyak Typos, Pendek dan garing story'a**

**Saya juga mau berterima kasih sama sepupu saya yang sudah mau membantu saya membuat scene balap2 an XD karena memang saya tidak terlalu tahu tentang sport XD**

**Terima kasih juga yang sudah mau mereview FF ini, maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu2. tapi saya sudah baca kok^^ sekali lagi Terimaa kasiih... Gomawoo .. semuanyaa ... Saranghae ...**

**Jangan lupa buat Review lagi yaah ^^ Thankyu ^^**


End file.
